Uma estória SM
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Tudo estava na paz, até que James descobre o vídeo da diva loura escorregando no palco do Maracanã, e o mostra para o grande adorador dela: Sirius. Sem noção n.n', Sirius/Marlene, Lily/James e Sirius/Madonna ;D


**Uma estória S/M**

- Há, há, Sirius, vem cá ver – chamou James, sentado em frente ao computador que aprendera a usar.

- O que? – o outro moreno foi até a sala, onde estava o amigo.

- Pegue uma cadeira e sente aqui.

- Eu sou homem, Prongs, coisa que você não é (N/A: Fase Legião Urbana, "Jeremias, eu sou homem, coisa que você não é, e não atire pelas costas, não").

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Oo

- Você quer que eu sente aí, coladinho em você... Pensa que me engana, Potter?

- e.e... Só puxe uma cadeira e sente nessa merda, mesmo que seja a 30 centímetros de distância, Padfoot.

Sirius pegou uma das cadeiras da mesa e a puxou até o móvel do computador, ficando a exatos 30 centímetros e 1 milímetro de distância de James.

- Agora fale, por que você me chamou?

James sorriu, maquiavélico, antes de clicar "play" no vídeo. O máximo que a baixa qualidade permitiu visualizar foi uma mulher loura, com os cabelos um pouco ondulados. Ela usava enormes óculos escuros e um minúsculo short vermelho. A loura andava de um lado para o outro do que parecia ser um palco, mas estava escuro demais para conseguir distinguir mais do que isso. Também usava meias pretas até os joelhos. Andava a passos firmes e decididos, até que escorregou e caiu no chão. Ela ficou surpresa, mas em milésimos de segundos improvisou e fez uma pose sexy, logo a seguir se levantando e continuando a performance. O vídeo repetiu várias vezes a cena dela caindo, até que terminou.

- Aquela... não, me diz que aquela não era... – Sirius parecia inconsolável.

- A Madonna?

- Era a Ashley Tisdale, né? Me diz que sim, por favor...

- CLARO QUE ERA A MADONNA! – dito isso, James explodiu em altas e sonoras gargalhadas.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui, por Merlin?! – perguntou Lily, segurando sua enorme barriga de oito meses. Estava na cozinha quando ouvira toda a barulheira.

- A Madonninha que o Padfoot tanto ama escorregou no palco, no show do Rio de Janeiro! – explicou o marido, rindo mais.

- Não, era uma cover! – defendeu Sirius, fazendo bico.

- Ah, Sirius, acontece com todos – Lily foi até o maroto e deu palmadinhas amigas em seu ombro.

- Mas justo com _ela_? Deusas não escorregam, vão zombar dela pelo resto de sua vida...

- Pense pelo lado bom, a vida dela já está no fim – disse James, zombeteiro.

- James! – repreendeu a ruiva.

- Prongs, a Donna é jovem!

- Só meio século, né?

- James!

- Que baderna toda é essa aí? – perguntou Marlene, outra que vinha da cozinha.

- O seu amado está defendendo uma velha caquética! – o veado (N/A: sem outro adjetivo, he :B) apontou para Sirius, como faria um menininho de 5 anos de idade.

- McGonagall? Onde? – Marlene olhou para os lados, com medo de ver sua antiga mestra invadindo a casa de seus amigos.

- Quase, Lene. É a Madonna!

- Ela não é velha caquética! – protestou o cachorro (N/A: idem).

- Ela não é caquética, James. Se fosse caquética, não ficaria cantando Candy Shop nos shows – Marlene fez uma careta ao recordar de alguma coisa.

- Ser caquética não tem nada a ver com cantar, Lene – disse James.

- Afinal, como começou essa conversa sobre a Madonna?

- Com isso – o maroto colocou novamente o vídeo para rodar.

- Não, Prongs, não faça isso! NÃO!!!

Sirius tentou fechar a janela, mas James o impediu. De qualquer maneira, ele não saberia fechar a janela.

- Estava chovendo no Rio, não? – indagou Lily, após o vídeo terminar.

- Coitada, e ela também deveria estar com um saltão enorme, impossível não escorregar – disse Marlene, solidária.

- Há, só você não gosta dela, Prongs – Sirius sorriu, vitorioso.

- Ah, é? – James levantou as sobrancelhas, um sorriso de escárnio se formando em sua face. – Lene, já te disse que, se o Pad encontrasse a Madonna, ele iria te largar por ela? (6)

- O que? SIRIUS BLACK, VOCÊ NÃO FARIA ISSO, FARIA?! – ela se virou para Sirius, que fuzilava o suposto amigo com os olhos.

- Calúnia! Ele está com inveja porque eu tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo comigo! – ele abraçou-a pela cintura, em uma tentativa de acalmar a namorada.

- Se eu fosse a mulher mais linda do mundo, Black, por que não estamos casados? è.é

- Porque... – Sirius sorriu, tentando encontrar uma resposta convincente. – bom, você sabe...

- Não, não sei.

- Porque... er... – olhou para a janela aberta no computador, onde a imagem da loura estava congelada. – Eu quero que a Madonna seja a madrinha de casamento!

- Nem morta! Aí você vai fugir com ela no dia do meu casamento!

Lily fuzilou James com os olhos. Por causa dele, Sirius e Marlene estavam brigando ali, no meio da sala da ruiva, em Godric's Hollow.

- É que, Lene, o Pad, meu amigão, estava esperando ser padrinho do Harry para pedir sua mão em casamento – disse James, dando um tapa nada amigável nas costas de Sirius. Este lançou um olhar mortífero para ele, mas deu seu melhor sorriso para a namorada.

- Você mesma estragou a surpresa, Lene...

- Oh, Six, me perdoa, eu não sabia... – Marlene encheu o maroto de beijos.

- Essa foi boa – sussurrou Lily para James. Ele sentou a esposa em seu colo e a abraçou, agradecendo a Merlin por ter pedido sua mão logo.

- Tudo bem, eu te perdôo, amor – disse Sirius, dando um selinho na morena.

- Vocês querem ficar para jantar? – perguntou Lily, sendo a ótima anfitriã que era.

- Valeu, Lils, mas fica pra próxima, nós temos que ir agora – disse Marlene.

Depois de se despedirem e Lily os levar até a porta, James ainda ficou vagando pela internet.

No dia seguinte, Lily e Marlene estavam vendo televisão e discutindo sobre decorações natalinas, e Sirius estava na cozinha, provavelmente filando comida. Após abrir um link que prometia fotos das celebridades mais desarrumadas, James sorriu.

- Sirius, pára de roubar meus biscoitos e vem ver!

- O que? – perguntou o outro, saindo da cozinha e ficando ao lado dele.

Em uma das fotos, uma familiar loura estava com os cabelos levemente arrepiados, e uma cara sem maquiagem, mostrando toda a sua verdadeira idade, a de mais de trinta anos, que a maquiagem disfarçava.

- Nossa, a Dercy Gonçalves tá acabadona aí – comentou Sirius, ainda mastigando os biscoitos.

- Que Dercy, o que! É a sua adorada Madonna! – James riu malevolamente.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Sirius ficou inconsolável nas horas que se seguiram, até que sua adorada diva loura apareceu na televisão, coberta com maquiagem, em um show antigo.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Olá, pessoas! Já que a velhaca, ops, diva loura está no país, e não param de falar no assunto, eu resolvi fazer essa fic n.n' Uma estória S/M na verdade é uma estória Sirius/Madonna xD Espero que tenham gostado e, se não, eu acho que me mato, pq deixei de escrever HPeaMIN só pra fazer essa fic e.é

Fic inspirada no vídeo da Madonna caindo, hilário ;D e em uma foto q ela está na África, mostrando toda a sua natureza

**Sejam boazinhos, o natal é tempo de solidariedade, e me deixem reviews!**


End file.
